1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power management method, a power management system, and a power supply apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power generated using solar energy and the like are currently consumed by load apparatuses or supplied to a power system.
An apparatus that supplies power from a vehicle to power equipment outside the vehicle using a storage battery mounted on the vehicle and then supplies an amount of power corresponding to the amount of the aforementioned power from the power equipment to the vehicle has been disclosed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-102673).